What Should Have Happened - A K-On! FanFiction by spywi
by spywi
Summary: Something I thought about when re-watching the episode where the girls sell Sawa-chan's guitar.


What Should Have Happened

 _(Something I thought of a while ago, and decided to write it today, lol. This is somewhere straight after the episode where the girls get a lot of money for Sawako's old guitar)_

"Man, I can't believe Sawa-chan . . ."

"You have only yourself to blame, Ritsu," said Mio, elbowing her arm.

"Ricchan, don't worry, we'll find some other way to get more money for the club," said Yui, eyes sparkling.

"No more frog statues!" interjected Azusa, stopping Yui from voicing her ideas.

"Ehh . . .? But I had a great idea of how to raise money . . ." pouted Yui.

"I know exactly what you're planning and the idea is rejected."

"Azunyaaaaaaannn. . ."

While Azusa and Yui started bickering in the corner, Mugi started to set out snacks and tea once more. While the room was now organized thanks to the shelf, and they had taken most of their things out of the storage space, the room seemed almost empty. After Mio had forced Ritsu to take out her manga collection and Yui to take the rest of her plushies home, there was finally enough space to walk around the storage room. After exploring a little bit, the girls found a photo album that they hadn't seen before.

"I wanna see!" said Yui, trying to peek over Mio's shoulder to see the photos.

"These must have been from Sawa-chan's time," said Mugi, noticing a photo of a younger Sawako.

"Hehe, Sawa-chan looks much different here without her makeup. You think she'd dress up like that again for us – OUCH!" said Ritsu. Sawa-chan had appeared out of nowhere and bopped Ritsu on the head before she could complete her thought.

"Don't think you can get away with making fun of me just because I let you off the hook recently," she said, her eyes glinting as she peered over the top of her glasses. Cowering at Sawako's terrifying glare, Ritsu fell to the floor and repeatedly bowed, apologizing profusely. Noticing the album as well, the teacher walked over and flipped through the pages.

"My, my, this brings back memories. This was the time that the light music club was low on funds, and so we started a bake sale to earn some money during festivals when we weren't performing."

"Bake sale?" said Yui, looking up at Sawa-chan.

"We made goodies and such and sold them. We didn't charge much, but since we had someone in our group who was an excellent baker, they sold extremely well, and we were able to add to our funds."

"Bake sale . . ." said Mio.

Immediately, all five of the girls looked up, all of them thinking the same idea.

"SAWA-CHAN!" they all said simultaneously.

"Wha?" said the startled teacher.

"We have an idea, hear us out!" said Mugi, with a determined look on her face.

 _A few weeks later, with the approval of the school council, the girls set up a bake sale stand outside the school. While they were still holding their regular tea times every day, the girls would set up a stand and sell a portion of the sweets that Mugi would bring to school from her home. Seeing as most of them would go to waste anyways, and since the girls couldn't possibly eat all of the snacks, selling them seemed like the next best option. Of course, they sold the goodies for prices that schoolgirls could afford, and the stand quickly became a popular afterschool spot every week._

 _Within a few weeks, the light music club had earned so much money that they were able to buy all the new equipment they wanted._

. . .

". . . you see?! We should be doing that, instead of keeping all these sweets to ourselves!" said Ritsu, through a mouthful of cake.

"Mugi that does seem like something that we could do" agreed Mio.

"I see. It does seem like something we could do," said Mugi thoughtfully.

"Aw, why? I wanna eat cake on Friday too . . ." said Yui, sadly poking at some crumbs on her otherwise empty plate.

"Senpai, we could use the money, after all," said Azusa.

"You say that, and yet you're eating a slice of banana cream cake," said Ritsu.

"Um, point taken, I'm sorry . . ." Azusa said, putting her fork into her mouth.

"We've been discussing this for over half an hour; we really need to decide if we really want to do that or not," said Mio.

"Okay, all those in favor of having a bake sale stand, raise your hand."

Mio and Azusa raised their hands.

"All those against?"

Yui and Ritsu put up their hands almost immediately. It all fell on Mugi, again.

Mugi put her hand up as well.

"I vote we keep things as they are."

Mio and Azusa groaned. Slumping on the table to match Yui's pose, Azusa asked,

"Mugi-senpai, why don't you want to do it?"

"Well, it's not that I don't want to do it, it's the fact that things feel better if we enjoy them together, not just re-selling them for our own profit."

"That's our Mugi-chan!" said Yui, getting up and hugging Mugi from behind.

"Geez, these guys . . ." said Mio.

"Guess we'll think of something else," said Azusa. "Senpai, let's practice."

"Eh? Noooo I wanna eat!" she said, pouting and hiding behind Mugi in defense.

"Yui-senpai, get back here! If you don't want to sell things and make money, then at least practice so that we can improve a little bit." Azusa started chasing Yui around the tables, while Ritsu cheered Yui on and Mugi giggled.

Mio sat back in her chair, sipping her tea to calm herself down. Just another day for the light music club.


End file.
